


A Empty Coffee Cup And A Empty Human

by Novathenovsss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Hand holding sex, Make Out Session, Making Love, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader Insert, Reader remembers resets, Sad but awesome, Sans Remembers Resets, Soul Bond, Sweet Sex, cute couple stuff, monster hate groups, not just sex but love, smut in second chapter, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: You sipped at your coffee, not able to taste the caffeinated beverage. You couldn’t taste anything anymore.You couldn’t see the colors either. It was like you had gone colorblind but everyone else could see just fine.You sat there feeling empty, with a almost empty cup of coffee.You were colorblind, but you could see some blue.A familiar blue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Look at me; posting this only a couple of days after posting something else. Such a responsible person I am. Heheh, NOT! But with all seriousness, I wrote this because I was feeling really depressed and empty, and, y'know what? This helped! So, hopefully it can help you too! Anyway, hope you like it. Love you all!

You sat there, feeling empty and alone as ever. You couldn’t feel the warm coffee in your chilled hands, you couldn’t feel the fabric of your scarf on your neck, you couldn’t see the vibrant colors of the coffee shop. You just couldn’t feel. 

You had come here in hopes that the bright and warm atmosphere would lift up your spirits. But, even the caffeine of your drink couldn’t give you the energy to smile. You brought said drink up to your chapped lips for another sip. The coffee warmed your sore throat, it hurt from all the screaming you did last night. You had woke up to another nightmare screaming, and you were so upset that you put on some music and screamed until you couldn’t anymore. You also punched and kicked her pillow to oblivion. 

(You made a mental note to go to the store and buy a new pillow).

You were just so mad. Sans and you had finally soul bonded and everything was perfect. But it was all ripped from your hands. 

There was a monster rights protest in front of town hall, you had gone with everyone. Masked people came out with guns and shot at people and monsters. You remember the sounds of screaming and gunshots, the smell of blood and dust, the sight of Sans taking that built. 

You were infuriated at the people that did that, infuriated at the situation, at the world. You felt so depressed and empty. It was like you could see everyone, enjoying and loving the colors, but all you could see was gray. You felt like you were drowning in your emotions. 

And you missed him so much. You missed his smile, you missed his jokes, his laugh, his pine and books musk. God, you even missed picking up all his dirty clothes off your floor. You missed all the monsters, all your friends, your family. And since you both bonded you got whatever made him remember the resets. It’s reset over 58 times and they still haven’t come up. You’ve given up hope.

You yawned for probably the umpteenth time today. You also had nightmares from the shooting, from watching your friends die. You felt so bad. You’ve tried to end it before but you just came back with the reset. 

You take the last sip of your coffee and set it down, looking out the window with dull eyes. You hear the sound of a cup being set on your table. You turn in your chair, about to tell whoever this was that you weren’t in the mood to play normal conversationalist, but the air is nocked out of your lungs when you see the familiar blue hoodie and big grin you had kissed so many times. 

You were frozen, you couldn’t believe it. You thought maybe this is a allusion from sleep deprivation. He looked just as bad as you, dark circles under his eye sockets, clothes messed up and crinkled, but it was him nonetheless. Your eyes filled with tears as you stared in shocked happiness. 

His smile widens, his eye sockets crinkling at the corners, his eye lights brightening. “heya,” he says, his deep melodic voice braking you out of your shock. You leap out of your chair and into his arms. He eagerly wraps his arms around you, chuckling wetly. You were both crying now. And giggling madly. Your souls were singing in unison, so happy to be together once again. 

You start to babble, trying to speak through your tears but your words were indistinguishable. You try and tell him how much you missed him and how sorry you were and that you love him. He grabs your head and makes you look him in the eye. He had blue tears streaming down his cheeks. He looks at you for a moment, just taking you in. 

Then, he’s on you. 

He mashies your mouths together and you gladly welcome the kiss. You feel the dropping sensation of his teleportation and then your back is on your bed and he is pressed into your front. The tears are still coming full force as you kiss each other. He starts to rub his hands all over you, on your sides, over your stomach and around your thighs. You move your hands under his shirt and rub on his ribs. He moans into your mouth and you shove your tongue into his mouth. Your tongues slither and mingle with each other’s as you both moan. 

You both break away from the kiss panting and wanting more. Sans presses his forehead against yours, both of your cheeks still wet from crying. You both just breath, feeling this moment and enjoying it. 

“I missed you so much,” you whisper, your voice cracking. 

He brings his hand up and brushes it though your hair. “i know, me too baby,” he kisses you again, just a short one. “i missed you too.” 

You choke on your words. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

He doesn’t hesitate to answer you back. 

“i love you too. so much.”


	2. A Full Humn *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahh! I can’t believe i did it. So, this is my first smut that I’ve ever written. I was blushing the whole way but i did it. I hope you enjoy!

He kisses you again, just grazing your lips. 

“What happened down there? Why so many resets?” You ask after he pulls back. “hold on. jus’... just give me a sec,” he says, closing his eye sockets and lowering his face to your neck. You lean your head back and bring your hand to hold the back of his scull. “stars...” He whispers into your collarbone. 

Your eyes start to water again and you sniff. You rub his scull as he buries his face in the crook of your neck. He starts to do his little purr thing. You remember him telling you it was magic humming and moving faster due to your rubs. You also remember rubbing him more, telling him that he was just part cat. He tried to argue but gave up, getting distracted by your petting. 

He kisses your pulse and moves back up to look you in the eye. “ok, uhm...” he trails of looking at the ceiling. “What happened?” You ask again, catching his attention. He looks to you with sharp eye lights. 

“chara come back,” he says, his eye lights flickering out. You gape at him for a moment. He had told you all about the resets and Chara, the genocide runs, everything. And of course, you told him all of your baggage too. 

“The whole time you were down there?...” You say, a hand coming up over your gaping mouth. “genocide runs. over and over. frisk was weak and could only take back control after all that time.” He lowers his scull back down to your chest. “fuck, babe it was awful.” You wrap your arms around him in a warm embrace. “Come here,” you whisper, kissing his temple. “Come here baby. It’s ok, it’s over now.” You give him a reassuring squeeze. “I’m here.” 

You grab him by the cheeks and pull him up to your face. You kiss him softly, trying to take away all the pain and lock it up in your soul. He kisses back with a small whine. You rub his head as you kiss him, just feeling the smooth bone of his scull. He, in return, tangles his hand in your hair. He pulls away from the kiss. “i’m guessing that you remembered the resets?” You chuckle. “Sans, I wouldn’t be kissing you right now if I didn’t,” you say teasingly. He smiles at you. 

He looks around the room. There were ice cream tubs and pizza boxes everywhere, clothes thrown on the ground, the place was a mess. “looks like you didn’t have a such a good time either.” You scoff. “You should see the kitchen,” you say, smirking at him. He looks sternly at you, but still with underlined caring. “Ok, yes. I had some trouble too, but nothing compared to what you had.” He kisses your forehead. “but it was still hard, hm?” You nod. 

He kisses your cheek. “thought so.” He starts to pepper your face in sweet little kisses. You giggle and squirm. “stars, i missed that cute laugh of yours.” He kisses you on the mouth this time. You hum, happy with the kiss. He nibbles on your bottom lip and you gladly open your mouth for him. His smooth tongue slips in between your lips and dances with your tongue. 

You moan softly. “i also missed those hot moans of yours.” A bright blush spreads over your cheeks. Stars, you couldn’t handle it when his voice drooped like that. It got so low and breathy, it was raspy and rumbled in the best way that made your insides feel like hot mush. And that look he gave you. It was intoxicating, his hooded eye sockets, hazy eye lights and lazy, lustful grin. 

You throw your leg up and over his hips, hooking his pelvis with your leg, pulling his hips closer to yours. He has a moment of shock, but quickly shakes it off and grins at you. He runs his hands up and down your sides. You lean up and nibble on his vertebrae. “nnhha,” he grunts. You nibble, suck and lick up and down his vertebrae, pulling great sounds out of him. 

You make your way to his collarbone and nip at it. “a-ahh.” You grin. You had his body down to a science, you knew all his weak points. You suckle on his collarbone and he moans out his pleasure. He grinds down on you, grazing your clit over the cloth of your pants and you choke on a gasp. Right. He had your body down too. He chuckles and you pout. “serves you right for goin’ ta town on my clavicle.” 

You whine and work on pulling his jacket off. He gets the message and takes it off himself, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He takes off his T-shirt as well, to your satisfaction. “that eager to bone me, huh?” He smirks. You laugh, even though he’s used that one so many times. “Ugh, I even missed your puns.” 

“‘course ya did,” he says, going back to kissing you. He hikes your sweater up over you stomach and breasts. You both pull back and you sit up to take off your shirt. You throw it away and look back to Sans. He was starting at your breasts. “you’re wearing the blue one,” he says, sounding awed. You look down, it was his favorite bra on you. It was blue and had flower designs in lace. You rarely wore it because it was itchy. 

“I’ve been wearing it cuz I know you like it.” He looks back to your eyes. “but you don’t like that one, ’s uncomfortable.” You smile sweetly as you unhook it. “It is, but it helped me forget sometimes, sometimes I could pretend you were at home and I was wearing it for when I got home.” 

You throw the itchy bra away and Sans stares at it for a few moments. “Hey,” you say, lightly pulling on his arm. “It’s not a big deal.” He looks back to you. “it’s a big deal ta me.” He says it so softly and with such emotion you think he’s going to cry. You pull him back down humming. “Doesn’t matter anymore,” you say and look at him smirking. “Cuz you’re here now.” You kiss him lightly. “So I don’t have to wear it anymore.” 

He smiles, kissing you again as he grabs a handful of your breast. “Mmh.” You kiss him back, giving his spine feather light caresses. He shudders and his massaging of your breast picks up. His warm, hard phalanges feel fantastic rolling your breast around. As you two kiss you kick off your shoes and socks, pushing them off the bed with your toes. Once your shoes and socks are out of the way, you wrap your legs around his hips and pull him even closer (if that was even possible). 

He grinds his erection into your heat as he tweaks your nipple, rolling the soft nub between his phalange tips. You could feel so much all at once, unlike earlier, when you were so empty. No, now you could feel. 

He tugs at your pants and you lift your hips of the bed, letting him rip your them of you. When you feel his phalanges dip into your slick cunt you realize your underwear went with the pants. You suck in a breath as his phalanges wiggle around inside you. All too quickly, he takes his hand back. You watch him as he licks his phalanges clean of your cloudy juices. His bright blue tongue slithering around them sinfully. “mm, i almost fer’got how good you taste.”

A heat drips down your insides, pooling in your lower abdomen and crotch. You whine, pulling at his shorts. He chuckles at your desperation, although, he was just as desperate. He takes off his shorts, finally setting his throbbing cock free. 

He lines up with your ready and dripping cunt, but stops and kisses you first. “i love you,” he says after he breaks the kiss. “I love you too,” you reply breathlessly. He gives you one last quick kiss then he pushes in. 

Your mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure, your back arching up, pressing your breasts into his ribs. He grunts and growls, his phalanges curling into your sheets. He pushes all the way in and stops, letting you adjust. You both pant heavy hot breaths. “F-fuck,” you pant out. “fuck is right.” 

He waits for you to pat his radius, signaling that your ready for him to move. He doesn’t hesitate to pull half the way out, then push back in. You both simultaneously moan. He picks up a slow steady pace. 

The stretch his cock gave you was amazing, you could feel it rubbing your walls in the perfect ways. It stretched you just enough and reached deep inside you. 

He picks up speed, rutting into you passionately. Both of your moans filling the room. He retches up and grabs your hand that was laying by your head. He gives it a loving squeeze. “stars, i love you! i love everything about you! a-ah! you’re so beautiful and smart a-and funny and- ggnn!” He hits your G-spot and you clinch around him. 

He speeds up even more. “shit, i’m gonna cum. i’m gonna cum baby.” You squeeze his hand. “Cum with me.” He pounds into you and you start to shake. Your eyes roll back as you scream his name. “fffuck.” He cums seconds after you, your cunt milking him of his cum. He spurts deep into you, his hips still sloppily rutting into you. You both ride out your orgasms on each other. 

When his cum stops it’s flow into you he flops down on your chest. You both huff for a moment, enjoying the afterglow. “That was-“ “magical?” He cuts you off. You laugh breathlessly. “Yeah.” You pet his head. “It was magical.” 

It was crazy to think just today you were so empty and sad, that you wanted nothing more then to drift off into sleep and not wake up. But here you were, happy and, heh, full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was it. Please tell me what you thought of it, your feedback and support mean so much to me. I hope you liked it. Love you all, see ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> *fans my face* Got a little hot and heavy at the end, huh? But I thought this was so sweet and I love it, it really turned out well I think. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please give me any feedback or constructive criticism or suggestions for future oneshots you might have, I'd love to hear it. Love you all, see ya next time!


End file.
